The present invention relates generally to child restraint devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a securing device and method for holding a child in an upright position on a swing seat.
Swinging back and forth in a swing is usually a most enjoyable activity for a young child. It can provide an exciting experience for the child but can be a stressful experience for the parent or other person doing the pushing. For a small child to use a standard swing, it is necessary to hold on to the child while swinging him or her. These tasks are awkward and tiring to perform simultaneously, making it easy for accidents to happen.
The prior art is replete with devices designed for the purpose of supporting, holding or restraining a child on a high chair. Representative of the prior art are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Peck (1,205,384), White (2,451,007), McCracken et al (3,713,692), Rosenberg (4,235,474), Harlick et al (4,676,554) and Schrader et al (4,702,523). U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,514 to Elf discloses a device for use primarily as a carrier and secondarily for supporting a child on a chair.
However, the prior art is devoid of a device specifically adapted for supporting or holding a small child on a standard swing seat so as to allow a parent or other person to more easily and safely push the child without holding on to the child and thereby better enjoy the activity with the child. Consequently, there is a pressing need, left unfulfilled by the prior art, for a child restraint-type device which will serve this purpose.